


IL BALLO MALEDETTO

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [25]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Songfic, Threesome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ci sono delle cose che accomunano ogni generazione di Vongola, da Primo a Decimo. Tra essi c’è il dover soffrire durante i balli di corte.Song-fic scritta sulla canzone Prom Queen di Kate Kestner.





	IL BALLO MALEDETTO

IL BALLO MALEDETTO

  


  


 

Cap.1 Il fratello di Primo

 

_Dio salvi la reginetta del ballo._

 

Skull si nascose dietro un ventaglio, i boccoli biondi gli ondeggiavano ai lati del viso.

“Figlia mia, questa è la tua ultima occasione. Se nemmeno questa volta troverai un marito, sarai la mia delusione” disse gelido Pietr.

Skull chinò lo sguardo.

< Peccato che ormai si capisca che non sono una ragazza e nessuno mi vorrà mai > pensò, guardando il padre mangiare dei pop-corn. < Come sempre anacronistico, figlio d’invenzioni di altri tempi > pensò.

“Principessa, mi duole dirvi che l’imperatore del Giappone ha deciso di non venire” le disse Kozato, ghignando.

“E Giotto?” chiese Skull.

“Il re non verrà” rispose Simon.

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Skull.

 

[110].

  


  


 

Cap.2 La nuvola e la nebbia di Primo

 

_Sogno ad occhi aperti degli adolescenti._

 

“Cosa vuol dire che tra noi non c’è mai stato niente?! Tutte quelle notti appartati, tutti quei baci, le carezze, per te non significano niente?!” gridò Alaude. I capelli biondi gli ricadevano scombinati intorno al viso.

“Dovresti lasciare la festa. Se mai mio cugino decidesse di degnarci della sua presenza, lo metteresti in imbarazzo. Sei ubriaco” disse Daemon.

“Tu non lo metti in imbarazzo danzando con un altro uomo? O Federico ha il diritto d’infrangere le regole?!” urlò il poliziotto.

“Tu sei un plebeo, il tuo comandante un nobile. Indovina chi può e chi non può?” chiese gelido Spade.

“Mi stai abbandonando solo perché lui ti ha cacciato” ringhiò Alaude.

 

[110].

  


  


 

Cap.3 La tempesta e la pioggia di Primo

 

_Solo un altro travestimento dal cuore spezzato._

 

G si portò il bicchiere di vino alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, socchiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli rossi.

“Tu forse hai sopravvalutato la nostra relazione. Io appartengo a Primo” disse.

Asari Ugetsu adagiò il lungo cappello nero sul tavolo e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Dimmi che non mi ami!” gridò.

G si mise la sigaretta in bocca e l’accese.

“Non posso permettermi di amare nessuno. Non sono un idiota come mio fratello, so che nella schiavitù non ci può essere amore.

E poi darlo a te, che ti sei divertito a giocare con la principessa come tutti gli altri?” chiese.

 

[110].

  


  


 

Cap.4 Primo e il suo amante

 

_Dio salvi la reginetta del ballo._

 

“Ti prego, Giotto, esci” disse Gabriel. Appoggiò la mano sulla porta e sospirò, la sua pelle diafana era segnata da dei tatuaggi rosso fuoco.

“No” gemette Giotto. Era steso sul letto, il viso nascosto nel cuscino e le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso.

“Odio tutto questo! Odio questa vita! Odio i balli! Voglio andarmene da questo dannatissimo castello!” sbraitò. Singhiozzò più forte e strinse il cuscino con entrambe le mani.

“Esci per me, almeno” lo supplicò Gabriel.

“Vattene” ordinò Giotto.

< Il mio amore sarà sempre secondo al mio posto > pensò Gabriel, massaggiandosi il collo.

“Agli ordini” esalò.

 

[100].

  


  


 

Cap.5 Il fratello maggiore e il fulmine di Primo

 

_Solo diciottenne._

 

“Federico, io però volevo divertirmi alla festa” gemette Lampo.

Federico lo afferrò per una manica e lo strattonò, lo fece andare a sbattere contro la parete.

Lampo mugolò e si abbandonò contro il muro, scivolando a terra.

“E cosa dovresti festeggiare? Il fatto che ti lanci nella battaglia con uno scolapasta invece di utilizzare la tua armatura? Che scialacqui i soldi di famiglia con le donne, invece di partecipare a delle vere guerre? Sei la vergogna della nostra famiglia” ringhiò Primo Cavallone.

Lampo sbadigliò.

“Almeno io non gioco con il cuore di Giotto e quello di Daemon. Se non fossi già maledetto, gli dei ti punirebbero per questo” sibilò.

 

[109].

  


 

Cap.6 Il sole di Primo

 

_Trasforma le sue lacrime._

 

“Alaude!” chiamò Knuckle.

  < Alaude, sono qui, guardami, notami! > pensò.

“Non ora, ho da fare” ringhiò Alaude. Stringeva i tonfa con entrambe le mani, dalla sua casacca nera ondeggiavano delle manette.

Knuckle lo vide correre via e sospirò pesantemente.

Una donna gli si avvicinò.

“Voi non danzante?” gli chiese.

Knuckle si passò una mano tra i capelli mori, mentre con l’altra strinse il crocefisso al suo collo.

“Un uomo di chiesa non può lasciarsi andare a simili turpitudini. Sono venuto solo per benedire il luogo e ora tornerò alla mia preghiera” rispose.

“Un peccato, sei un così bel ragazzo” disse la nobile.

 

[103].

  


  


 

Cap.7 La nuvola di Secondo

 

_In diamanti sulla sua corona._

 

Skull si grattò la testa rasata, al centro di essa c’era una cresta di capelli blu e la luce delle candele si rifletteva sul piercing sul suo labbro.

“Tu al ballo non dovrai partecipare” ordinò Riccardo.

“Perché mio re?” domandò Skull.

“Mentre si svolgerà tu andrai a occuparti di alcuni traditori. Tutti i boss saranno e qui non potranno nascondere i loro panni sporchi, dovremo approfittarne. Ricordati di essere crudele quanto sarei io” ordinò Riccardo.

“Certo, Boss. Non ti deluderò” promise Skull, facendo un inchino.

“Tanto nessuno avrebbe voluto ballare con te” disse gelido Secondo. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

 

[100].

  


 

Cap.8 Il fulmine di Secondo

 

_È in prima linea alla festa._

 

“Boss, io non me la sento” esalò Vanessa. Alcuni fulminelli verdi vennero emanati dalle sue dita, il suo viso era coperto da un velo di pizzo nero.

Riccardo l’afferrò per un braccio e la trasse a sé.

“Tu sei mia moglie, non puoi mettermi in imbarazzo davanti ai miei uomini” ringhiò.

Vanessa strinse le labbra e chinò la testa.

“Mio signore, la mia famiglia è appena stata sterminata ed io…” sussurrò.

“Il mio è un ordine!” gridò Riccardo, il viso arrossato. Afferrò un vaso e lo lanciò contro la parete, sfondandola.

“Agli ordini, boss” rispose Estraneo.

“Bene” ruggì Secondo Vongola.

 

[100].

  


 

Cap.9 La tempesta di Secondo

 

_È in prima linea ai club._

 

Lucifer si passò una pomata sull’occhio e si deterse il labbro spaccato con un fazzoletto.

“Come puoi essere fedele a un violento come quello?” gli chiese Milady Windsor.

“Oh, ma il suo procurare dolore è una virtù. Rabbrividisco di piacere a immaginare le sue crudeli mani macchiate di sangue. Niente che tu possa capire.

È davvero fastidioso aver dovuto sposare una donnetta con la mente ristretta come la tua” si lamentò Lucifer.

“Questa donnetta è la regina d’Inghilterra e la futura madre del figlio che porta in grembo” ringhiò Milady.

“Il fatto che il tuo grembo sia fertile è l’unico motivo per cui sei viva.  _Shishishi_ ” rispose Lucifer.

 

[108].

  


  


  


 

Cap.10 La nebbia di Secondo

 

_E ha quel corpo._

 

“Ancora una volta la mia lettera è stata rimandata indietro dalla Cina. Perché non vuoi rispondermi Federico? La tua devota mogliettina orientale ti soddisfa così tanto, nonostante i desideri della tua maledizione?” si chiese Deamon. Gettò il foglietto di carta tra le fiamme e digrignò i denti. “Alla fine anche a te mancava la forza di agire. Sei un debole, come tutto il resto della nostra famiglia” ringhiò.

La porta si aprì e ne entrò Riccardo con passo cadenzato.

“Parlavi di nuovo da solo, zio?” chiese Secondo.

“Nipote. Cosa ti porta qui, mio adorato nipotino?” chiese Spade.

“Sei invitato a una festa” ringhiò Riccardo.

 

[104].

  


  


  


Cap.11 La pioggia di Secondo

 

_Ha sempre chi la segue._

 

Ieyasu stava ritto in piedi, i lunghi capelli azzurri gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle. I suoi occhi erano liquidi, mentre osservava Riccardo volteggiare al centro della sala abbracciato a Vanessa.

La donna si lasciava condurre, i movimenti di Riccardo erano sinuosi, il suo portamento nobile e i lunghi capelli erano raccolti in una coda.

Ieyasu avvertì una fitta al cuore.

< Vorrei essere al suo posto, boss. Però come potresti tu mai scegliere di notare una semplice ‘spada’? Per te non sono altro, non mi hai voluto nemmeno come fratello.

Hai lasciato persino che mi facessero sposare contro la mia volontà > pensò.

 

[103].  

  


 

Cap.12 Il sole di Secondo

 

_Tutti quanti la stanno guardando._

 

 

“Duck” disse Vanessa.

Duchessa si stava fasciando i seni sodi, si voltò facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi.

“Sì?” chiese, sporgendo le labbra piene di colore rosso rubino.

“Come strega non potrai venire alla festa” spiegò Estraneo.

Le labbra di Duchessa tremarono.

“Ed io che volevo poter ballare con qualche bella ragazza, o almeno sfiorare il nostro boss” gemette Duchessa.

“Le voci che il nostro boss si diletti con la magia oscura sono già abbastanza diffuse senza che tu ti faccia vedere. Il Boss sa che sono voci fondante e questo è un suo ordine.

Tu e Kong siete banditi dalla festa” riferì Vanessa.

“Agli ordini” rispose Duchessa.

 

[108].

  


  


 

Cap.13 Secondo

 

_Quando cammina vicino a lei vuole essere lei._

 

Riccardo fece un inchino a Vanessa, la moglie ricambiò e Riccardo si allontanò, avanzando tra gli altri danzatori. Percorse il salone e salì le scale, entrò nello studio di suo padre e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Fece un sospiro pesante e guardò il ritratto di Giotto alla parete.

“Cos’hai da guardare? Mi fa una rabbia tale dovermi comportare come te, come un nobile, perché sono ancora desideroso di avere il tuo benestare” ringhiò. Afferrò una sedia e l’abbatté a terra.

“Oh, ma farò in modo che l’oro e lo sfarzo affoghino nel sangue!” sbraitò, dando un calcio a una libreria.

 

[102].

  


 

Cap.14 La pioggia di Terzo

 

_E il tuo fidanzato fa finta di non vederla._

 

“La mia festa dovrà svolgersi nel più completo rigore morale. Si canteranno canti gregoriani, si danzerà in ordine e non ci saranno sciocche risate” disse Ivan.

“Sì, boss” rispose il suo Capitano dei Varia.

Ivan gli posò il pugnale sulla guancia.

“Non c’è bisogno di dirti che tu ti occuperai di scortare Lucrezia. È la figlia del Papa, dovrà vedere che tutto qui va esattamente come suo padre si aspetti che vada” ordinò.

< Come se fosse morale che i Papi abbiano figli > pensò Rosario, guardando fisso le fiamme del camino.

“Ovviamente. La vostra futura sposa sarà soddisfatta” rispose gelido.

 

[101].

  


  


 

Cap.15 Terzo

 

_Perché lei ha quel fuoco._

 

“La festa è andata bene, ma quell’idiota di Rosario è scomparso a metà. È la prima volta che obbedisce in maniera incompleta a un ordine” borbottò Ivan.

La porta si spalancò e ne entrò una donna, era ricoperta di sangue.

Ivan si alzò dal suo divano di raso rosso.

“Emma? Cosa accade?” chiese.

< La moglie di Rosario? > si domandò.

“Mio marito è appena stato assassinato” gemette la donna, il viso rigato di lacrime.

Terzo guardò il pugnale.

 

“ _Tieni questo. Lui è come me, la lama che ti difenderà sempre” disse Rosario, porgendo un pugnale ad Ivan._

_Quest’ultimo lo prese._

 

[101].

  


 

Cap.16 La nebbia e lo zio di Terzo

 

_E non provarci neanche._

 

“Zio Donat…” sussurrò Egor.

“Sì?” domandò il boss Russo.

Secondo Giglio Nero chinò il capo e serrò un pugno, stringendo le labbra.

“A breve ci sarà un grande ballo nella dimora di mio fratello Ivan. Mi chiedevo se…”. Iniziò.

“No” rispose gelido Donat.

“Zio, non vi ho nemmeno chiesto qualcosa” esalò Egor.

“Tu volevi chiedermi se potessi andare, la risposta è no. Da quando tuo fratello ha lasciato perdere sciocchezze come svolazzare in giro e aiutare gli altri, si è dato a una vita dal grande rigore morale. Tu hai troppe colpe sulla testa per poter andare. Anche quel peccatore del suo Capitano dei Varia non parteciperà attivamente” rispose Donat.

 

[110].

  


  


 

Cap.17 Il fulmine e la moglie di Terzo

 

_Il suo tesoro ha un codice di chiusura._

 

Lucrezia afferrò per il collo Lango e lo sbatté contro una parete, lo baciò appassionatamente.

Lango strinse gli occhi, mentre la donna approfondiva il bacio e fu scosso da tremiti.

< Essere la figlia segreta di un uomo importante l’ha resa convinta di poter ottenere tutto tra inganni e sotterfugi… e forse è vero > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

Lucrezia gli passò la lingua sulla sua. Si staccò, Lango respirò a fatica.

“Vi prego, voi siete la donna del boss” gemette il fulmine.

“Te l’ho detto. Se mi dirai di no, dirò che sei stato tu a sedurmi e ti farò giustiziare” lo minacciò Lucrezia.

 

[107].

  


  


 

Cap.18 La nuvola e il sole di Terzo

 

_E tutti i paesani s’inchinano._

 

“Non sono interessato” disse Hibari.

“Takao, devi ascoltarmi! Non puoi continuare a ignorarmi dopo quello che c’è stato tra di noi!” gridò Carlo. Il suo viso era arrossato e respirava a fatica. “Ascoltami all’estremo!” sbraitò.

“Il Boss ha smesso di parlarti. Non vedo perché dovrei farlo io. Ora lasciami in pace, devo prepararmi per la festa” disse Takao, mettendo il monocolo dalla montatura d’oro davanti all’occhio sinistro.

“Il Boss non ha perso la testa nelle sei vie demoniache, ma l’ha fatto da quando ha perso le ali. Questa casa risuonava delle rise dei bambini. Non state facendo niente per aiutarlo” sibilò Carlo.

“Spostati, o ti morderò a morte” minacciò Takao.

 

[110].

  


 

Cap.19 La tempesta di Terzo

 

_Dio salvi la reginetta del ballo._

 

Vanko sbadigliò rumorosamente, chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le palpebre con una mano.

“Takao, sei davvero un tipo noioso. Te l’hanno mai detto?” si lamentò.

Takao arrossì e volse lo sguardo, appoggiando una mano sul tonfa.

“La mia famiglia si è votata all’ordine. Non pensi che dovrei seguirlo? Come braccio destro dovresti capire…” esalò.

“Io capisco solo che seguiamo un boss che ha regalato mia sorella in sposa al suo Capitano dei Varia nemmeno fosse stata un premio da vincere. Non che l’altro pretendente, quel Manuele, fosse meglio” ringhiò Vanko.

< Io non sono il mio boss > pensò Takao.

 

[101]. 

  


 

Cap.20 Quarto

 

_Sogno ad occhi aperti degli adolescenti._

 

Igor aprì l’orologio dorato e guardò la foto di Domenico, sospirando pesantemente.

< Fratellone, dovresti esserci tu qui, al mio posto, come re. Io non so cosa fare, da quando sono diventato boss la mia vita è un inferno. Me ne succede una dietro l’altra! Io volevo fare il sarto! > pensò.

“Boss, a cosa sta pensando?” gli chiese una voce femminile.

“Oh, Dalila! Che bello vedere che sei venuta!” gridò Igor. Allargò le braccia e rise forte. “Anche se è un ballo, c’è del cibo se vuoi!”.

“Grazie, boss. Sono venuta con mio marito” rispose Dalila.

Il sorriso di Igor tremò.

“Oh, ovvio” sussurrò Quarto.

 

[106].

  


 

Cap.21 La pioggia di Quarto

 

_Solo un altro travestimento dal cuore spezzato._

 

“Fabrizio, come mai così cupo? Questa è una festa, non danzi con tua moglie?” chiese Igor.

“Ho saputo che non hai ancora deciso a chi dare il posto di Capitano dei Varia. Come tuo guardiano della Pioggia, con sangue di Vongola minore nelle vene, quel posto mi spetterebbe.

Sono talmente adeguato che posso già dirti di non essere interessato a mia moglie. Come sai i Capitani dei Varia non hanno legami di nessun tipo…”. Iniziò a enumerare Fabrizio con voce monotona.

< Piuttosto che farti diventare il mio capitano dei Varia mi butto dalla finestra > pensò Quarto.

< Perché non valgo niente per te? > si chiese Fabrizio.

 

[109].

  


  


 

Cap.22 La nuvola di Quarto

 

_Dio salvi la reginetta del ballo._

 

“Non mi avevi detto che era un ballo per il tuo fidanzamento” disse Dalila.

“Sempre che tu non mi voglia sposare” disse Quarto.

“Boss, ti sarò sempre fedele come guardiana della nuvola, ma io sono già sposata” disse Dalila.

“Ho deciso che farò Aku mio Capitano dei Varia. Così potrà farmi da paggetto al matrimonio con Elisabetta. Sai, è una donna forte e tutti me l’hanno consigliata per rafforzare le alleanze” rispose Igor.

“Ti va di concedermi almeno un ballo?” le chiese.

< Proprio perché anche io ti amo, devo rifiutare persino questo > pensò Dalila, negando con il capo.

 

[100].

  


  


 

Cap.23 Il Capitano dei Varia di Quarto

 

_Solo diciottenne._

 

“Mio padre era il tuo guardiano del sole?” chiese Aku.

Igor annuì, allacciandogli stretta la cintura alla vita, lì dove era assicurata una spada di legno.

“Sì, si chiamava Tatsuki, e tua madre Mitsuki, era la mia guardiana del fulmine. Erano molto fedeli” spiegò.

Aku batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Anche io voglio proteggerti, come facevano loro” disse.

“Sono sicuro che sarai un grande spadaccino, crescendo. Sei così piccolo e già mi dai del filo da torcere” disse Igor, accarezzandogli la testa.

“Avrei voluto ballare con loro. Ora non so con chi ballare” gemette Aku.

“Ballerai con me” propose Igor, sorridendogli.

 

[103].

  


  


 

Cap.24 La nebbia e la tempesta di Quarto

 

_Trasforma le sue lacrime in diamanti sulla sua corona._

 

Rocco ringhiò.

“Hai avuto fegato a invitare la famiglia estraneo dopo quello che voi Vongola gli avete fatto” ringhiò.

“Che stai dicendo? Ti ho invitato perché sei mio fratello” disse Igor.

“Pensi che i nostri rapporti di sangue valgano qualcosa ora che rappresentiamo famiglie diverse?” domandò Rocco.

“Non c’interessa che sei nostro fratello, come non c’interessa di essere i tuoi guardiani, Vongola. Ora sono il re di Francia” disse Enrico, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

< È colpa tua se Domenico è morto, te la faremo pagare > pensarono in coro Enrico e Rocco.

“Se non volevate partecipare potevate non venire” disse Igor.

 

[103].

  


  


 

Cap.25 I genitori di Quinto

 

_Dai un’occhiata al futuro._

 

Skull si soffiò su entrambe le mani, il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso. Era seduto per terra, tremante di freddo.

< Chi avrebbe mai detto che avrei visto un boss degli Scoglio fare il boss dei Vongola… peccato che Armand scoprirà presto che può anche imitare le feste dei Vongola e il loro modo di regnare, ma Giotto non lo accetterà mai nell’anello > pensò.

“Anche io vorrei tanto andare al castello a danzare” si sentì dire. Si voltò e vide una giovane donna.

“Tu non sei la moglie di Severino il panettiere?” chiese.

La ragazza annuì.

Skull le sorrise e le prese la mano, facendola volteggiare.

 

[109].

  


  


 

Cap. 26 Quinto Vongola e Sesto Simon

 

_Chissà cosa ti aspetta._

 

“Vorrei partecipare anche io alle danze. Se solo mi facessero uscire dalla mia camera” gemette Basilicum.

“Mi sorprende che tu abbia fatto una festa. Pensavo che non ne avresti più fatte dopo la morte del tuo Capitano dei Varia” disse Torikabuto. Gettò una carta davanti a sé, accanto a delle altre carte.

“Ero molto legato a Yoshi, ma purtroppo non dipende da me. Il popolo si aspetta cose del genere dai Vongola. Destabilizzeremmo la dinastia o qualcosa del genere” rispose Quinto.

“Quattro assi” disse, gettando quattro carte.

Torikabuto sorrise e gettò le sue carte.

“Scala, ho vinto di nuovo” disse.

 

[100].

  


  


 

Cap.27 I guardiano di Quinto e il fratello di Sesto Simon

 

_C’è una casa sulla collina con una piscina al coperto._

 

Severino osservò la grande vasca colma d’acqua.

“Voi siete i suoi guardiani. Siete davvero pronti a farlo?” chiese.

“I soli vengono sempre ignorati, odiamo i cieli” disse Salazar.

“Ho già ucciso Yoshi. I Vongola hanno bisogno di un boss più forte. La mia pioggia laverà la sua inettitudine” disse Ramires.

“Non abbiamo nemmeno la certezza abbia sangue Vongola visto che lei stesso ha capito che non può essere suo figlio. Per l’onore della mia famiglia, la mia nuvola deve obbedire solo ai Vongola” disse Hibari Ling.

“Ci farà ammazzare con le sue idee sui guardiani. Io sono un fulmine, rischiò il linciaggio” disse Tuono.

“Chiunque fosse l’uomo con cui ti ha tradito mia sorella doveva essere un demone o lei non sarebbe morta di parto per dare alla luce un bambino così inquietante e debole. Perciò quel bambino è il figlio di un demone. Farlo uccidere al mio erede è l’unico modo per lavare l’onta” disse Davide.

“Tranquillo, padre. La mia fiamma della tempesta lo spazzerà via. Mi sono già occupato di uccidere il suo braccio destro, Alfred” giurò Damiano, guardando Davide in viso, quest’ultimo gli sorrise.

“Sta deviando la giovane mente di mio fratello minore Torikabuto. Mettere al servizio la mia nebbia è il minimo” disse Manuel Simon.

 

[Doubledrabble, 209].

  


  


  


Quello del ricordo è Secondo Yamamoto.

 

Cap.28 Il padre di Sesto

 

_E un milionario nel letto di lei._

 

Il Boss dei Vongola era intento a danzare con la sua promessa sposa, quest’ultima aveva le labbra piegate in un sorriso. I nobili danzavano intorno a loro.

La porta venne sfondata da delle pesanti catene.

Skull impallidì, riconoscendo il giovane dinnanzi alla porta.

“Piero?” domandò.

“Ciao, nonnino. Sono venuto a uccidere il mio caro zietto” ringhiò Piero. Piegò di lato il capo e ghignò, mostrando i denti bianchi.

“Che cosa stai dicendo?” chiese Skull.

“Erano gemelli, non avevano niente di diverso l’uno dall’altro, ma mio padre è morto di fatica durante una missione e lui è boss. Devo vendicare mio padre” rispose Piero.

 

_Gelaru ghignò._

“ _Mi dispiace zietto, ma devo vendicare mio padre” disse._

_Riccardo inarcò un sopracciglio e schioccò la lingua sul palato._

“ _Quella feccia mi ha chiesto di ucciderlo” disse gelido Secondo._

“ _E mio fratello? Aveva chiesto anche lui di morire? Sono stati gli allenamenti a cui ‘tu’ volevi che fosse sottoposto ad ucciderlo. Mia madre è rimasta sola e mi hai privato della possibilità di conoscere mio padre. Lo hai spinto tu a chiedere la morte!” gridò Gelaru._

 

“Skull, porta via tutti gl’invitati. È inutile aumentare il numero delle vittime. Se vuole me, avrà soltanto me” ordinò il boss.

 

 

[Doubledrabble, 202].

  


  


 

Cap.29 Sesto Vongola e il suo sole

 

_E gli anni passano._

 

“In Australia amavate danzare con la vostra sposa ad ogni ballo. Il valzer era la vostra vita, ma da quando siamo qui, non ballate mai alle feste che date.

Vostra moglie è sola nella sala grande in questo momento. Non è giusto all’estremo!” gridò il Capitano dei Varia.

“N-non mi sento bene. Attenderò di ristabilirmi” esalò Simora.

“ _Vooooi Estremo_! Lo dite ogni volta, ma state sempre peggio! Dovreste tornare in Australia” gridò il suo Capitano dei Varia.

“Grant, tu sei sempre stato molto fedele, ma non hai mai compreso l’arte di attendere. Ho ottenuto il posto che mi spettava, non mi arrenderò per un po’ di malessere” ribatté Sesto.

 

[109].

  


  


 

Cap.30 Il fulmine, la tempesta e la pioggia di Sesto

 

 

_E lei continua a sognare._

 

“I-io… io provo qualcosa per te… insomma, mi piaci” esalò Lampa. Aveva le gote arrossate e le sue iridi verde acqua erano liquide.

“Ti rendi conto anche tu che è assurdo? La mia famiglia fa il braccio destro da generazione. Ed ora mi è capitato di essere la tempesta del boss dei Vongola. L’unione con una famiglia decaduta come la tua è fuori discussione” disse Antonio Rosario.

“Almeno potresti concedermi quest’unico ballo?” gemette la fulmine.

“No. Danzerò con Lisanna, l’alleanza con una Scoglio è ben più vantaggiosa” rispose Antonio.

Lampa corse fuori dalla stanza, singhiozzando.

< Perché continui a soffrire per lui? > pensò Usui. L’anello della pioggia al dito.

 

[110].

  


  


 

Cap.31 La moglie e la nuvola di Sesto

 

_È la ragazza più bella nella città._

 

“Madam Anita, vi sentite bene? Vi vedo pallida” disse Martha. Si sedette accanto alla donna vicino alla finestra, il brusio di voci della festa risuonava tutt’intorno insieme alla melodia.

“Mio marito non ha trovato la forza di partecipare nemmeno a questa festa. Quando eravamo giovani amava così tanto danzare. La sua compagnia mi faceva sentire meno nostalgia della mia amata Inghilterra.

Oh, ma non dovrei dirlo a te. Tu sei la sua guardiana della nuvola, soffrirai anche più di me.

Lo sanno tutti che voi nuvole siete le predilette” mormorò Anita.

“Sì, soffro mia signora” sussurrò Martha.

< A vedere voi così > pensò.

 

[103].

  


  


 

Cap.32 I figli e la nebbia di Sesto

 

_Con il trucco pesante._

 

Linda si alzò sulla punta delle scarpette e bussò un paio di volte.

“Zio Jarod, posso entrare?” chiese la bambina. I lunghi capelli biondi le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle, una ciocca le era finita davanti al viso.

“Oh, qualcuno bussa. Questa volta sarà reale o no? È un sogno, un’illusione, un delirio o un disturbatore?  _Fufufu_ , che mistero” rispose una voce all’interno.

“Zio, io volevo ballare con te” disse la piccola.

“Io odio le fiamme. Portano la gente alla follia” disse una voce maschile.

La bambina sorrise riconoscendo il suo gemello.

“Stefano, aiutami a far venire zio a ballare” propose la piccola.

“Sprechi tempo, ormai è impazzito” ribatté Stefano.

 

[110].

  


  


 

Cap.33 La madre e il braccio destro di Settimo

 

_Che indossa da tempo._

 

“Quella strega della boss mi ha obbligato a portarle una trentina di paia di scarpe e ora mi ha ordinato di rimandarle indietro perché non la soddisfanno più di colore. Io non la sopporto, dannata elfa viziata. Se Giotto la faceva entrare nell’anello, mi eliminavo” esalò Skull. Si massaggiò la testa e gemette.

“Quindi non hai intenzione di partecipare alla festa?” gli chiese una voce maschile.

Skull arrossì.

“Piccolo Fabio, non volevo offendere tua madre” biascicò.

“Non importa. Vieni?” chiese Fabio, raddrizzandosi il cappello.

“Non posso. Devo aiutare tuo padre in una missione, sarà per la prossima volta” disse Skull.

 

[100].

 

**********

 

 

Salvatore ascoltò l’altro bambino singhiozzare dall’altra parte del telefono e sospirò.

“Io volevo davvero tanto che tu venissi” gemette Fabio.

“Anche io volevo venire, ma mio padre mi ha impedito di farlo” sussurrò Salvatore. Un taglio sulla sua guancia sanguinava copiosa.

“Promettimi che quando sarai tu il boss degli Scoglio verrai sempre” disse Fabio.

Salvatore sorrise.

“Te lo giuro e diventerò anche il tuo braccio destro. Quanto avrei voluto anche essere la tua tempesta” disse.

“Allora ci sentiamo dopo la festa. Non farti scoprire da tuo padre” ribatté Fabio.

“A presto, Settimo” rispose Salvatore.

“Non sono ancora boss” borbottò Fabio.

 

[100].

  


  


 

Cap.34 Il sole e la tempesta di Settimo

 

_Solo per tenersi un uomo attorno._

 

< Non posso dirgli che l’ho adottato solo perché l’ho trovato davanti alla mia porta e il boss mi avrebbe ammazzato sapendo che non avevo salvato un bambino > pensò Ben.

“Te l’ho detto centinaia di volte. Non sono obbligato a rivolgerti la parola. Sei un sole, dovresti cominciare a capire che la gente può ignorarti senza bisogno di un motivo” ringhiò.

Reborn si premette il cappello sul viso.

“Sono anche una nuvola. Ho tutto il diritto di venire con te al ricevimento, Salvatore e Fabio mi aspettano” disse.

< Il giorno in cui ammezzerò quei due idioti mi sbarazzerò anche di te, lo giuro > pensò Ben.

 

[108].

 

*******

 

“Zio Nathan, perché il Punitore si mette tutto quel trucco addosso?” chiese Reborn.

“ _Umh_ , anche tu non sei potuto andare alla festa vedo” disse Nathan.

Reborn scrollò le spalle.

“Non ci tenevo più di tanto. Tu perché non sei stato invitato?” chiese.

“Oh. Mi avevano invitato, ma andarci sarebbe una follia. Sono la tempesta di un uomo che può contare su Salvatore, la tempesta perfetta. Mi prenderebbero tutti in giro.

Il Punitore dici? Beh, si dice che lo faccia per sedurre le sue tante donne. Quello semina figli” rispose Nathan.

“A me sembra parecchio solo” borbottò Reborn, abbassando lo sguardo.

 

[100].

  


  


 

Cap.35 La pioggia di Settimo

 

_Dio salvi la reginetta del ballo._

 

“Oggi alla festa non ti ho visto” disse Fabio. Si arricciò l’indice intorno al baffo e inarcò un sopracciglio.

Tyl giocherellò con la coda di procione che teneva tra i capelli e abbassò lo sguardo.

“I-io… vi ho visto danzare con le vostre amanti e non volevo disturbarvi” gemette.

Fabio sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo.

“Ti ho fatto sentire trascurato?” domandò.

“So che siete impegnato. E poi eravate con Salvatore a occuparvi degli altri boss e…” balbettò Tyl.

Fabio si tolse la rosa rossa dalla tasca della giacca e gliela porse.

“Perdonami” disse.

“Grazie, Settimo” disse Tyl, prendendo la rosa con mano tremante.

 

[102].

  


  


 

Cap.36 La nuvola e la nebbia di Settimo

 

_Sogno ad occhi aperti degli adolescenti._

 

Zuko afferrò per una mano Francesca e le mise l’altra sul fianco, e la trasse a sé, facendola volteggiare.

“È vero che sei fidanzata di Tyl?” le chiese.

“Sì, io lo amo” rispose Francesca, guardandolo negli occhi. I lunghi capelli argentati le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

“Lo sanno tutti che lui ama solo il boss” ringhiò Zuko.

“Il boss viene prima anche per me. La fedeltà impregna il nostro amore, ma non per questo è meno forte.

Dovrebbe valere anche per te. Sei il suo guardiano della nuvola” ribatté Francesca.

“Stai sbagliando, Tyl non ha spina dorsale. Sei una nebbia potente, meriti di meglio” disse Zuko.

 

[106].

  


  


 

Cap.37 Il fulmine di Settimo

 

_Solo un altro travestimento dal cuore spezzato._

 

Il piccolo Verde chinò il capo e sospirò, premendosi gli occhiali contro il viso.

“Quindi Roberto non parteciperà alla festa?” chiese.

“Non l’ho visto. Nel caso dovessi beccarlo glielo farò sapere” disse Iemitsu.

< Speraci, Roberto è mio. Farò di tutto per impedire a chiunque di corteggiarlo al posto mio > pensò.

Verde si massaggiò la spalla.

“Sono il guardiano più giovane di Fabio. Forse non ero pronto per essere il suo fulmine” mormorò.

“Oh, ma tu hai un grande cervello. Ed è normale per gl’Hitman avere cieli d’età molto diversa. Lasciati guidare da me e il tuo genio sarà essenziale per Fabio” disse Iemitsu.

 

[105].

  


  


 

Cap.38 Ottava e la sua pioggia

 

_Dio salvi la reginetta del ballo._

 

“Mio marito Frederic non avrebbe voluto vedervi qui, seduta in un angolo a deprimervi, boss.

Guardate, la festa è meravigliosa. Vostro figlio più piccolo non è riuscito nemmeno a distruggerla, è più di quanto potessimo sperare” disse la Capitana dei Varia.

Danila sospirò e negò con il capo.

“Zaiva non ho nessuno con cui danzare. Non potevo certo invitare ufficialmente il mio amante, lo avrei messo in una situazione sgradevole con sua moglie” mormorò.

“Vi va di danzare con me? Siamo entrambe sole e tristi. Dovrei riuscirci, in fondo sono la vostra guardiana della pioggia” disse Zaiva.

“Accetto” disse Danila.

 

[100].

  


  


 

Cap.39 La tempesta di Ottava

 

_Solo diciottenne._

 

 

“La seconda moglie di Frederic non ce la fa da sola a crescere tre figli. È malata terminale e ora si è convinta di aver perso un quarto figlio, rapito nella notte. Ora, se fosse rimasta incinta lo avremmo saputo, no? Perciò penso che la follia si stia impadronendo di lei. Vi chiedo di potermene occupare io” disse Arcibald.

Daniela annuì.

“La volete come seconda sposa, mia tempesta?” disse.

“Esattamente. Non per questo verrò meno ai miei compiti con Kurosawa. In fondo è la vostra guardiana della nuvola” rispose Arcibald.

< Ha ragione Salvatore, vuole solo più potere. Fortunatamente zio mi fa da braccio destro > pensò Daniela.

 

[108].

  


  


 

Cap.40 Il protettore della nebbia di Ottava

 

_Trasforma le sue lacrime._

 

“Non sei troppo piccolo per essere il guardiano della nebbia della boss?” chiese Reborn. Incrociò le braccia al petto e guardò il bambino davanti a sé.

“ _Kukuku_. Io trovo questo un posto decisamente divertente. Laggiù, mentre tutti danzano, la follia dilaga. La boss sta perdendo la testa e non si rende conto che i nemici sono dentro e fuori il castello. Non potevo certo fa venire la mia Vyper” sussurrò Dokuro.

“Parli come un traditore” disse Reborn, accarezzando il calcio della pistola.

“Oh, ma io non voglio tradire nessuno. I traditori ti sono molto più vicini di quanto tu creda, migliore amico di Iemitsu”. Estraneo cantilenò le parole lentamente.

 

[109].

  


  


 

Cap.41 Il figlio minore e il fulmine di Ottava

 

_In diamanti sulla sua corona._

 

“Io devo stare qui a controllare che tu non possa scappare dalla torre quando potrei essere lì a godermi la festa” si lamentò Link.

< Chi voglio prendere in giro? Kurosawa non avrebbe mai danzato con me. Ha occhi solo per suo marito. Quel tipo si sente superiore solo perché lui è una tempesta e io un semplice fulmine > pensò.

“Il dr. Gerome c’è?” chiese il piccolo Tsuyoshi dall’altra parte della porta.

“No. Da quando suo figlio Shamal è entrato in collegio e sua moglie Daisy è morta, sembra essersi dimenticato dei suoi doveri come guardiano del sole.

Io non lo capisco. Lui avrà perso anche una sposa, ma la boss così perde un guardiano…”. Continuò a lamentarsi Link.

Tsuyoshi ghignò, all’interno della camera. Si guardò intorno e mise al centro della stanza tutte le sue lenzuola e le tende, iniziò a legarle tra loro. Diede vita a una corda, un capo lo legò intorno al piede del letto e l’altro lo gettò dalla finestra. Bloccò il letto con l’armadio, si mise uno zaino in spalla e una spada alla cintola. Uscì dalla finestra, scendendo per la corda, raggiunto il giardino balzò e corse via. I capelli rossi gli sferzavano il viso.

 

[203 doubledrabble].

  


  


 

Cap.42 Il Capitano dei Varia di Nono e il Capo del CEDEF

 

_Diamanti nella sua corona._

 

Madama Rossa impallidì vedendo Manuel danzare con Yuki. I lunghi capelli castani della giovane ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso ogni volta che Manuel la faceva volteggiare.

Il gigante stava piegato in avanti, le labbra curvate in un sorriso e i suoi occhi brillavano guardando la giovane.

“Si vede che stanno per sposarsi. Sono davvero una coppia stupenda, non trovi?” chiese Iemitsu alla Madama Rossa.

Tsuyoshi nascose il viso dietro il ventaglio.

“Sì, proprio stupendi” mormorò.

Danilo Scoglio, Leviathan e Ubbirow fissavano la madama in rosso, sospirando rumorosamente.

“Ti amo” disse Manuel e Yuki gli accarezzò il viso.

Tsuyoshi si alzò in piedi.

“Scusate, penso che andrò” disse, allontanandosi.

 

[106].

  


  


 

Cap.43 La tempesta del Nono

 

_E lei vive i suoi sogni attraverso le riviste._

 

Levi si guardò allo specchio, digrignò i denti, lo afferrò e lo lanciò per terra, mandandolo in frammenti.

“Cosa ti preoccupa?” si sentì domandare.

Michela danzava al centro della camera, teneva un bicchiere colmo di vino con una mano e con l’altra mano si stringeva il vestito.

“Il boss riposa. Non dovresti fare tutto questo chiasso” sibilò Levi.

“Il figlio del boss sarà il Decimo Boss dei Vongola. E arriverà il giorno in cui danzerà con la sua regina. Come il Nono fece davanti a me, spezzandomi l’anima per sempre. Tutto si ripeterà e Xanxus prenderà il suo posto” rispose Michela.

 

[101].

  


 

Cap.44 Il sole del Nono

 

_E suo padre è morto e lei ha bisogno di qualcuno._

 

“Nostro padre era un grande uomo. Tu non vali la metà di lui!” gridò Esmeralda. Diede un calcio a un tavolo e lo mandò in frantumi, con il tacco dello stivale ne schiacciò alcuni frammenti. “ _Vooooi!_ ” urlò con accento francese.

“Pensi che essere il sole del Nono ti dia il diritto di rivolgerti così a me? Sono io il figlio maschio e l’erede di nostro padre!” gridò Danilo. Il viso in ombra sotto il cappello.

“Non lascerò decidere a te quello che devo fare della mia vita” disse Esmeralda. Uscì a passo di carica dalla stanza, raggiunse Madama Rossa e l’afferrò per un braccio.

“Tu ballerai con me” disse secca.

 

[110].

  


  


 

Cap.45 La pioggia del Nono

 

_E lei fa quello sguardo._

 

Lavina appoggiò le mani sul davanzale della finestra e sospirò, piegò in avanti il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli grigi.

< So che mia sorella non mi fa andare al ballo perché non vuole che tutti quegli uomini si facciano strane idee su di me. Sono mafiosi convinti di poter padroneggiare il mondo ed è lei quella che sa cavarsela, ma vorrei tanto andare anche io al ballo > pensò, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Un pianoforte risuonò da oltre lo specchio.

Lavina batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si diresse in quella direzione. Rabbrividì vedendo Dokuro, seduto a un pianoforte, oltre il vetro.

 

[108].

  


  


 

Cap.46 La nebbia e la nuvola del Nono

 

_E il ragazzo abbocca._

 

“Tsuyoshi ha occhi solo per Manuel. Non ci si può fidare di lui” disse Reborn, calandosi il cappello davanti al viso.

“Come non ci si può fidare di Madama Rossa” disse Iemitsu, ridacchiando.

“Dovreste tornare di là nella sala del ballo, invece di sparlare. È ovvio che la fedeltà del Capitano dei Varia vada al mio boss” disse Lee.

“Tu parli solo perché da te corre sempre” disse Nono Cavallone.

“Come sa Manuel gli desse attenzione. Ha occhi solo per la sua dama.  _Kukuku_ ”. La voce di Dokuro risuonò.

“Sembrate delle comari di paese.  _Fufufu_ ”. Risuonò anche la voce di Maria.

 

[100].

  


  


 

Cap.47 Il Nono, il suo fulmine e la sua pioggia

 

_Ma lei scambierà tutto per un cuore vuoto._

 

Tsuyoshi accese la radio, la musica risuonò nel locale, raggiunse Lavanda e le porse la mano.

“Ti va di danzare con me?” le chiese.

Lavanda guardò la mano.

 

“ _Il boss non fa altro che danzare con Yuki. Quei due sembrano una favola” si lamentò Linda. Incrociò le braccia sotto il petto prosperoso, mentre degli ombrelli neri le vorticavano sulla testa, emanando fulminelli verdi._

“ _Il boss ha atteggiamenti meccanici. È come se la sua felicità fosse finta e il suo cuore vuoto” penso Lavanda._

 

“Scusa amore, ma non mi va di ballare” rispose Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi lasciò ricadere la mano.

“Nessun problema”.

 

[100].

  


   

 

Cap.48 La pioggia, il sole, la nuvola e la nebbia di Tsunayoshi

 

_Dio salvi la reginetta del ballo._

 

Kyoko fece un occhiolino allo schermo del cellulare e si scattò una foto.

“Sono felice di poter ballare con te. Non capita tutti i giorni di essere scelte come reginette del ballo” disse.

“Non capita tutti i giorni di essere invitati a un ballo” le rispose Takeshi. Le prese la mano nella propria e le baciò il dorso. Guardò la porta con la coda nell’occhio e trattenne un sospiro.

< Tsuna non è ancora venuto, io volevo ballare col boss > pensò.

Kyoya li guardò e digrignò i denti.

< Cosa ci vede Yamamoto in quella bambina? Dannazione, vorrei morderlo a morte, ma sarebbe disonorevole farlo solo perché sono geloso > rifletté.

Ryohei digrignò i denti.

“Quello non è il ragazzo giusto per la mia sorellina” si lamentò. Raggiunse i bicchieri di plastica, ne prese uno e sorseggiò il contenuto.

“Lo sai che quello è analcolico? Ammettilo, il problema è che Hibari ti ha piantato per sbavare dietro al mio boss” lo derise Mochida.

Ryohei digrignò i denti.

Mukuro apparve alle spalle di Kyoya.

“Oh, geloso Hibari Kyoya?  _Fufufu_ ” gli chiese.

Kyoya cercò di colpirlo con un tonfa.

“Soffriresti meno se ballassi con me, ma questo ti renderà forte” gli disse Mukuro.

 

[202].

  


 

Cap.49 Tsunayoshi e la sua tempesta

 

_Dio salvi la reginetta del ballo._

 

“D-Decimo… voi avete mai partecipato a un ballo?” chiese Gokudera con voce tremante.

“Alle elementari c’è stata una festa come quella. Ammetto che ci volevo andare con Kyoko, ma lei ci andava con Yamamoto” rispose Tsuna.

“Oh, capito. Io sono andato solo a feste classiche, senza balli. In uno di questi ho assistito al primo incontro tra Xanxus e Squalo. Il boss dei Varia mi stava proteggendo dai calci di un cuoco pazzo. Squalo lo ha sfidato” rispose Hayato.

< Non troverò mai il coraggio d’invitarlo. Probabilmente anche se non volesse più andarci con Kyoko, vorrebbe l’invito del maniaco del baseball > pensò.

< Hayato non m’inviterebbe > rifletté Tsuna.

 

[110].

  


 

Cap.50 Il fulmine di Tsunayoshi

 

_Dio salvi la reginetta del ballo._

 

Haru si avvicinò a Lambo, il bambino singhiozzava.

“Cosa c’è, piccolo mio?” chiese la giovane.

Lambo strinse gli occhi e si passò le manine paffutelle sulle guance rigate di lacrime.

“I-pin guarda solo Hibari. A me lei piace, però lei dice che è suo dovere sposare un Hibari o un altro parente del suo  _sensei_. Io non sono un cinese, ma mi piace davvero” gemette.

Haru lo prese tra le braccia e sospirò.

“Ti capisco. Alle volte per amore si soffre, ma non devi perdere la speranza. Andrà tutto bene” lo rassicurò.

< Parlo io che non ho il coraggio d’invitare Tsuna-sama al ballo della mia scuola > pensò.

 

[109].

  


  


 

Cap.51 La nebbia di Tsunayoshi

 

_Sogno ad occhi aperti degli adolescenti._

 

“Io penso che dovresti metterti quello che ti piace, non quello che piace a Mukuro-sama. Gli sono fedele, ma tu sei deboluccia. Poi finisci per piagnucolare. Non lo dico di certo perché tengo a te!” le disse Ken. L’ultima parte la gridò, mostrando i denti aguzzi. La polvere si era posata anche sui suoi capelli biondi e sulle tante forcine che gli tenevano le ciocche.

“Io voglio che a Mukuro-sama piacciano i miei vestiti” disse Chrome.

“Ken, lasciata stare quella sgualdrina. Mukuro-chan sarà solo mio, questo ballo è stato un caso” ringhiò M. M..

Ken ruggì piano.

“Lascia stare la principessina. O  _sempai_ te la farà pagare” disse Fran. Ridacchiò.

 

[110].

  


Nella mia saga il Decimo è Xanxus, ma ho inserito anche Tsuna perché comunque nella versione ‘alternativa’ dei 10 anni nel futuro era lui Decimo.

 

Cap.52 La pioggia e la nuvola di Decimo

 

_Solo un altro travestimento dal cuore spezzato._

 

 

 

Squalo deglutì rumorosamente, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli color argento.

Osservò la giovane davanti a lui, le labbra piene e rosse, i lunghi capelli mori che le ricadevano sui seni sodi e le spalle abbronzate.

La ragazza era intenta a scrivere un messaggio al cellulare, davanti alla finestra. Le luce del sole le faceva brillare le sue iridi color tramonto di riflessi color rubino.

“Ma-Maria…” chiamò.

< Finalmente non è circondata dalle sue amiche. Posso chiederle di venire al ballo con me > pensò.

“Oh, Squalo. Stavo proprio dicendo a Riccardo di passarmi a prendere alle nove. Mi ha invitata al ballo di fine anno” spiegò la giovane.

 

[110].

 

 

*****

 

“Dov’eri ieri? Ti ho aspettato al ballo e non ti sei presentato” ringhiò Dino.

“Non avevo nessuno da invitare. La reginetta del ballo era già impegnata e andarci con un’altra mi avrebbe rovinato la nomina” rispose Squalo.

“Da quando ti vedi con il figlio del Nono Boss dei Vongola sei cambiato. Non t’interessa nemmeno degli amici! Pensavo ci saresti venuto con me!” sbraitò Cavallone.

Squalo indietreggiò.

“Se fossi venuto avresti saputo che Bianchi ha ucciso il suo fidanzato Romeo. Lui c’è andato con un’altra e lei lo ha avvelenato per gelosia. Ho perso il mio migliore amico perché l’altro mi ha tradito” ringhiò Dino.

 

[104].

  


 

Cap.53 Il re e la regina degli Arcobaleno

 

_Dio salvi la reginetta del ballo._

 

Skull sorseggiò una bottiglia di whiskey e socchiuse gli occhi. Digrignò i denti guardando Reborn volteggiare al centro della sala, stringendo tra le braccia Luce.

“Il re e la regina degli Arcobaleno. Sembrano brillare di luce propria, lì, al centro della pista” disse Fong.

“Se ci fosse qui mio marito, anche io danzerei” borbottò Vyper.

“Non è il primo amore di Reborn, ma di certo è quello che lo ha cambiato di più” mormorò Verde.

< Tutto questo mi fa ringraziare che Colonnello non sia qui. Steven non riesce a capire che sono troppo vecchia per lui > pensò Lal.

“ _Umphf_. Sono identici a tutti gli altri ‘re’” ringhiò Skull.

 

[110].

  


Figlio inteso nel senso di adottivo, non di sangue.

 

Cap.54 Il figlio del Decimo

 

_Solo diciottenne._

 

 

“ _Sempai_ , ho visto che avete organizzato un ballo per Chrome e Mukuro. Perché voi non avete danzato?” chiese Fran.

“È qualcosa da principesse, valletto. Io sono un principe, queste cose non sono per me. Al massimo potrei danzare con Rasiel, ma al momento non è disponibile” disse Belphegor.

“Non c’è possibilità che tu danzi con un plebeo come me, vero?” domandò Fran.

“Tu sei un francese. Non posso ballare con te” borbottò Belphegor, arrossendo.

< Non sarò mai il suo adorato Tony o il suo boss. Non mi noterà > pensò Fran.

“Meglio così, mi sarei stancato a danzare con te”.

 

[101].

  


 

Cap.55 Decimo

 

_Trasforma le sue lacrime in diamanti sulla sua corona._

 

Skull inarcò un sopracciglio vedendo la luce all’interno della stanza della torre. Si affacciò, guardando all’interno attraverso la porta socchiusa.

“Finalmente sei arrivato, feccia. Ti aspettavo” disse Xanxus.

“Tu non sei andato al ballo, boss?!  _Voooooi!_  Sei troppo un  _bakaboss_!” gridò Squalo.

Xanxus schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“L’importante è che tu non ci vada con nessuno, feccia”. Afferrò una ciocca di capelli di Squalo e lo attirò a sé.

Squalo lo baciò e Xanxus ricambiò con foga.

< È la prima volta che vedo un boss provarci con un Capitano dei Varia e non lasciarlo solo a soffrire durante un ballo > pensò Skull.

 

[105].

  


  



End file.
